The Voice: Justice Edition
by BeBackInAFlash21
Summary: AU. 20 contestants. 4 teams, who will win? Which team are you? Note: There is a part in this story where I will ask you to vote in the reviews. Team Dick, Team Barbara, Team Megan and Team Conner. I'm Oliver Queen, you're host for The Voice: Justice Edition
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey Guys! I was really, really, really looking forward to doing this ever since I watched season 11 of the voice, sooo, yeah, here are your coaches and contestants. Also, if you haven't watched the voice, I suggest you watch it 'cause you will most definitely not understand.

 **Coaches:**

Adam- Dick

Miley- Barbara

Alicia- Megan

Blake- Conner

 **Contestants:**

Wally

Bart

Hal

Karen

Bruce

Tim

Roy

Jade

Jaime

Jason

Lex

Garfield

Raquel

Zatanna

Shayera

Dinah

Harley (yeah, yeah she was not in the show, so?)

Clark

Slade

John

So, there you have it. Until next time aka the Blind Auditions ;)

~BeBackInAFlash21


	2. Of Bruno Mars and BFF's

A/N: Here is the first chapter of Justice Edition. BILLY LOST DANGIT! Anyways, the first contestant is for today. SEE YA PEEPS! Also, I forgot, Carson Dailey is Ollie from now on, kay? Last, only one performance for today kiddies.

"Good Morning Everyone! I'm Oliver Queen, your host for The Voice! Let's give a hand for our coaches, Dick, Barbara, Megan and Conner!" Oliver says through the mic. The claps of the audience are heard in the background. "Let's begin!"

30 year old Wally West is a father of two and has a wife, they all live in Palo Alto, California.

"I've been watching The Voice since their first season. When I was about 10, I started singing in local weddings, birthdays, even some concerts. But sadly, I was never accepted for a record label. Now, I have another shot at this, and that's all I am really asking for."

Skip to singing cue.

Wally's POV

I walked up the stairs and now was nervous as hell. But I knew I could do this.

Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all  
But you never give  
Should've known you was trouble  
From the first kiss (Megan turns)  
Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?

Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did (Dick turns)  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is...

I'd catch a grenade for you (Conner & Barbara turn)  
Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same…

No you won't do the same…. You won't do the same…

The audience claps so loud. Yes! I thought as I fist pumped the air. I could hear my family going 'Awesome Dad' and 'Great job honey!' I smiled at them.

Dick smiles at my actions. "Hey dude! What's your name!" I chuckled, he does not have a clue or doesn't remember me!

"Dick come on dude! You were my best friend in highschool!" I said smirking at his shocked face.

"Wally West?" I nodded. His smile grew wider and wider. He stood up and shook my hand.

"Ahem. Dick? Would you mind letting us talk?" Asked Barbara. Dick rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, just wait a second can't ya!" Barbara huffed at his words.

"Anyways, while these two lovers act like they have no idea who either of them are, I love your voice man! Where'd you get that voice? It's awesome, I can't believe it! Thanks for that awesome performance, if you pick me as your coach, I'll get you an autograph from Bruno Mars!" Conner said smiling.

"Awesome performance Wally! Can't wait for you to be team Megan! Keep inspiring me!" Megan said smiling at me.

"Because Dick might have already said enough, He's done, AWESOME PERFORMANCE THANKS FOR THAT!"

"Alright Wally, who do you pick?" Oliver asked

"hmmm, I pick…."

"Dick" I said lastly. He stood up making the crowd cheer. Conner chuckled and shook his head. Megan smiled but shook her head in defeat as well, while, Barbara, she, uhh… didn't take it so well.

"I WILL KILL YOU GRAAAYYSSSOOOONNN" She said standing up and looking like she was declaring war. My kids ran to me and hugged me that I almost fell. My wife looked at me and walked to kiss my cheek.

"Anyways, moving on to our next contestant…"


End file.
